To Court the Torch of Light
by SoulQueenMiMi
Summary: Eris Ileana was born a corpse at first in this world. Discovered by Danafall's leading archaeologists of their time, excavated from the ruins of unknown origins. What they didn't expect was that the corpse was alive and not of this world. Not that they would believe her story that she is from another world anyway. ReincarnatedOC fic, Ban/OC
1. Prologue: The Inevitable

**Authors Note:** Kon'nichiwa minasan watashi no namae wa SoulKöninginMi desu~ Yoroshiku! Recently to my embarrassment I have finally watched and read the Seven Deadly Sins series. It has now become a guilty pleasure that I find myself loving the plot and it's characters. Most especially Ban, whom I have the _feels_ for. Inspired, I wanted to write out a story that centers around him and along with the other Sins on an adventure with my OC in mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Nanatsu no Taizai [七つの大罪]/ Seven Deadly Sins characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Summary:**

Eris Ileana was a corpse at first. Discovered by Danafall's leading archaeologists of their time, excavated from the ruins of unknown origins. What they didn't expect was that the corpse was alive and not of this world. Not that they would believe her story that she is from another world anyway.

* * *

**To Court the Torch of Light**

PROLOGUE

_Death is inevitable, but Life –_

_that's the tricky bit_

_where things happen_

**_\- Simon Travaglia_**

In a plain filled of overgrown grass, birds and wilting trees lays a dilapidated brick house on top of the hill. Next to it was a headstone inscribed with runes but left unwritten as to who is the owner. As a passing crow perched itself on top of the stone, it suddenly grew weak and tried to flap away to safety, but soon died before it could take a step away from the stone. Laying on the cold ground as if it's very life was sucked out. The runes of the headstone glowed a bright blue hue and then the earth around the grave shook as the undisturbed mound of dirt continues to slowly rise up, sensing something foreboding, the surrounding wild life fled from the field and a pale arm shot up from the ground.

To most this would've been a moment to get the hell away from. But to me it's just to crawl myself up and away from my dirt nap.

Another arm extended up from the ground and push itself up. It was revealed to be a female figure laying back against the headstone as a backrest. A factor that pushed the wild life to fled in a hurry was that she is emitting a disturbing amount of magicules into the air that took to a malicious form of black purple flames.

Exhaling from her effort of getting herself out of the grave the dangerous aura slowly dissipated and receded back into her.

"Phew, it's been awhile since I got to stretch from my dirt nap" said the female figure.

"Whoops! I forgot to let someone tend to the fields and my home, wonder how many years passed since then?" hummed the figure. Thinking back I only remembered that I left Danafall with Meliodas and started venturing around the continents, but I can't recall anything else after. The figure's stomach suddenly growled which distracted her line of thoughts.

"Ooh, I can definitely feel that it has been a long time since I was fed" clutching her growling stomach, and rubbing it to soothe the pangs. The memories will come back in due time, but first I need to get this whole dump cleaned up.

"Welp, nothing will get done if I keep laying around" standing up and patting down the remaining dirt that clung to her clothes. She put her right arm up and snapped her fingers.

At first there was no change, but there was a significant boom of energy that spread in a circle to the field and rising from the ground were five rock golems that took a human shape, with runes written all over their bodies.

Three of the five golems raised their arms towards the field and seemingly used wind magic to cut down the tall grasses and progressively moving forward up to the edge of the forest. One other moved towards the house and raised one arm and placed it next to the fallen door, it lit up a small magic circle as if inserting a key. The brick house itself started to shake and mending itself to it's former glory. What was once a shambled brick house on it's last life, now stood a homely two – story red brick house, square windows affixed with silver bars in diamond style, complete with a chimney and a white fence that erected from the ground and surrounds the house. Surprisingly there was a working watermill at the back, which connects with a stream at the bottom of the hill.

Then the last golem approached towards the female figure and kneeled before her and spoke "Mistress Eris, we have awaited your return".

"Ahhhh, it has been a long time Viel" Eris replied with glee as she looked down at her first successful golem that could talk in human speech.

"What orders do you have in mind mistress?" asked Viel as it continued to kneel down. Dissatisfied with it's plain outward appearance, Eris pointed her finger towards Viel's head and a small ball of light was emitted which floated and meld into one of the rune work around it's body. The plain rock golem named "Viel" morphed into a figure of a blue haired maid, long hair which was braided into a bun on both sides of her head with blank orange eyes and a black with white frilly headband.

"Much better, well Viel I need help in getting my attire in order along with a light meal to curb my hunger" Eris ordered.

"As you wish mistress" Viel stood up and went up into the house to prepare the necessities.

"Maaaan, I think I will go bathe as I wait for my meal to be prepared" yawned Eris as she walked into the house to get a much needed freshen up and new clothes that weren't tattered and dirtied.

* * *

After having that long soak in the bath, I used a magic rune that I placed on one of the walls in the bathroom to let out a warm wind magic, setting on low to dry my body and hair. Getting the dirt out under my nails was a total bitch though. Last time I will ever take a dirt nap.

Once the rune magic fizzed out the whole room was left in steam. Swiping the fogged mirror revealed my reflection. I have long pale pink hair that reaches to the back of my waist, purple eyes gleaming, pale skin (probably from lack of sunlight since I laid in the ground who knows how long), cute small bow pink lips, small nose and a heart – shaped face. The only complaint I could ever have since I came to this world was my height. I mean COME ON. From what I remembered "before" I came to this world I was a proud 6'4" with an athletic build to boast. Now I am pathetically at 5'7" height, which thankfully I am taller than Meliodas. But I can't help feeling cheated on the fact that I never once grew a single inch from when they found me. It's like perpetually I look like an eighteen year old for life.

Gosh speaking of Meliodas, I missed my friend. It has been some time since I last saw him. Only him and the other Sins are my only true friends in this world.

Along our journey together I noticed that I am akin to an immortal. _I can't die. I can heal fast. If any part of my body gets cut off, it grows back again. I felt like a monster._ If at the time I didn't meet Meliodas or…. Ban. I would have continued labeling myself a monster and left in solitude scorning the world. Now I no longer feel like I once was years ago.

Depressing thoughts should be kept in a pocket and released away so that I can heal myself mentally. I turned towards my bedroom, which is Spartan style, meaning only a bed, a wardrobe and a desk could be found. But tastefully I have added some plants to be hung around and added hooks to the wall. The only thing that was personal would just be a painting hung on the overhead of my bed. This was a special painting that is akin to a photo captured by a camera in my world.

I forced myself through sheer will to experiment with Merlin for a spell that captures things like a painting into paper with clear details. Although in exchange, I had to be Merlin's guinea pig for TWO whole years, which was very scary mind you.

_SHIVER_

But it was totally worth it, when I can see all of the Seven Deadly Sins plus myself in the portrait. Meliodas, the captain was standing proudly in the center with the biggest smile on his face, on his right was Escanor being flustered by Merlin who was leaning near him always pestering him to be her test subject. To his left was Ban putting his arm around my neck while laughing and me playfully putting my other arm around his waist with a blush on my face.

_UGH_

It couldn't get anymore embarrassing as I looked back to my obvious crush on him, which I do still have feelings for him. Even though the feelings may never be returned.

Behind us was Diane sitting cross – legged twirling one of her pony tails with a shy smile and King floating above Escanor making his most "charming" face towards the camera eye spell I used on that day.

Those were fun times. Grabbing some clothes from my wardrobe I was dressed in a plain white summer dress with gladiator sandals on.

I left the room and headed myself to the dining room on the ground floor. That my friends, is when my instincts kicked in and I rushed towards the heavenly scent of a warm meaty dish that could only be – as I burst into the main hall and on the first door to the left. There laid the sweetest treasure, Beefsteak with a good helping of mash potatoes sprinkled with herbs and there Viel stood on the side waiting for me to sit down on the round lazy Susan style table.

"MEAAAAAAT" I yelled as I quickly jumped towards the table and was about to grab that beautiful piece of juicy meat, when my hand got slapped hard. "YEEEE-OUCH! Couldn't you have done that nicely to your mistress, Viel?" I whined as I rubbed my poor slowly healing red hand.

"Mistress, I was made to serve you and always remind you of your etiquette and conduct" Viel smirked as she slowly moved towards me to push me gently to an open chair for me to sit down and eat like a lady.

"Geez, fine then!" sighed Eris, "I shall make do and eat properly" picking up the knife and fork, I sliced into the beef and dig in slowly. Since I can feel Viel staring deeply from my back watching over my table manners.

"By the way, Viel" I asked as I took a spoonful of mash potatoes into my mouth.

"Yes, mistress?" replied Viel.

"How many years have passed since I took a dirt nap?" I hummed as I took a piece of beef and dipped it into the gravy sauce that was separated from my plate. As I chewed on my meat I looked to Viel. Only to see a grimace on her face, probably from the way I chewed the meat loudly and some gravy sauce leaking on to my chin.

"It has been….. exactly twelve years my mistress, since you have rested" Viel said as she took a napkin from the table to swiftly wiped my mouth from the gravy mess.

"Huh" Twelve years…. Now that I have sustenance in my belly, I can remember clearly that before I left the group of misfits. They were entitled as the "Seven Deadly Sins" by King Batra Liones and have the same if not more power than the Diamond – ranked Holy Knights.

Man, I wonder what they are up to now. I guess that is now up in my agenda since I have woken up. Putting away my utensils and leaving from the table, I let Viel take away the dishes. I went outside of the room and went to the main hall. Looking around there was my bookshelf that is being dusted away by one of the other golems and the rest were quickly fixing up the furniture that was in disarray. Because the rune work I have inlaid in the house was only the building's foundation, my room, the bookshelf in the main hall and the dining hall plus kitchen. I have yet to include rather than the little things like my living room and the other rooms.

Feeling lazy, I went outside and moved towards the headstone where I dug myself out of and lay down next to it. Looking up to the peaceful blue sky with white clouds passing by, I contemplated on what next should I do. The memories I had back in my world is fading away, my home life, who I was, the city I lived in all forgotten, and especially my knowledge of the events happening in the Seven Deadly Sins world. The only things that comes through is Elaine of the King of Spirit's forest, Necropolis, a purple demon with wings, men with marks on other parts of their body and the sacred treasures.

Getting lost in thought, I suddenly shot up from my rest and looked towards the distance. Small tremors can be detected from the soft ground, I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the grass to sharpen my other senses in looking for the source. It felt like two giants stomping on the ground approaching towards specifically my house.

HUH

Seems like somebody recognizes me enough to visit me. Now the question lies as to whether it would be a friend or a foe. With this in mind I opened my eyes and quickly snapped fingers twice.

"**YES, MISTRESS**" appeared five of my golems kneeling down with their right fist placed on their chest.

"Looks like we have some guests approaching, for now prepare the defenses and let's see if they are worthy to be crushed by me" I grinned from ear to ear. So exciting.

* * *

{Boars Hat bar}

"Meliodas – sama, why are we passing through here if we are getting Ban at the Baste Prison?" questioned Elizabeth from her perch on one of the bar tables.

"Well, before we grabbed him you did say you want to gather the Seven Deadly Sins, right?" replied Meliodas standing in front of the tavern's window. When Meliodas – sama turned to Elizabeth, he noticed her confusion as she timidly nodded.

"Besides the Seven Deadly Sins, there is also somebody who was on par with us back in the day and I could haphazard a guess to you know who I am talking about" Meliodas said as he was about to looked away only to be tackled by a small figure which was –

_GASP_

"You don't mean the IMMORTAL ILEANA do you!? Melllodias!" Hawk cried as he tugged on Meliodas cheek "You idiot! Why are we picking up the most dangerous person in the world?"

Hawk let go of Meliodas only to keep slapping his legs. "Do you know what stories have been passed around about her?" shivered Hawk as he ran and huddled under the table where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Hawk – san, what do stories do you mean? Isn't she a hero as well?" Elizabeth asked as she looked under the table.

"NOO.. I mean yes she is! But that's not the point! She is also someone to be feared in these times. If demons have a long life span and are known to be vicious, then this person whom we are going to meet is not only a literal immortal but she has the power to crush continents with just her fists alone just for shits and giggles" Hawk squealed as Meliodas tugged him from under the table and gave him a noogie.

"Now that's no way to compare Eri with, Hawk" Meliodas said as Hawk continue to writhe in his hold and getting pained squeals from his tortu – scolding from him.

"Maa maa Meliodas – sama, no matter what people say, if you say she is a wonderful person, then I too believe in her as well" Elizabeth smiled as she clasped her hands together which only accentuated her boobs. To Meliodas delight he swiftly dropped Hawk who made a loud squawk to only appear behind Elizabeth only groping her boobs.

"Ahh, Meliodas – sama" Elizabeth blushed.

"Stupid Meliodas! You should stop doing that! That's horrible! Elizabeth you are perfectly allowed to hit him back for that kind of action!" Hawk said in indignation as he continued to berate Meliodas. Which went from one ear to another ear out as Meliodas continued to grope her boobs, but he stopped mid – way as he held onto Elizabeth instead as the whole house lurched back.

"SQUEEEE" Hawk squealed as he rolled towards the bar counter and hit his head on it, earning him a triple scoop bruise.

"Ah, it seems we have arrived" Meliodas said as he released Elizabeth from his hold and brought her up to bring her outside.

"OOOOH! Captain! I can see the house on the hill" exclaimed Diane excitedly next to Hawk's mom who just snorted back casually.

"It also looks brand new, which means we are in luck that she has awoken from her nap" the door opened wide to reveal Meliodas and Elizabeth holding hands walking outside.

"AHHHH CAPTAIN! Why are you holding her hand?! YOU WOMANIZER!" yelled Diane as she grabbed Meliodas and quickly threw him towards the brick house.

"Diane – sama please calm down, he was just helping me go outside since I feel a bit faint from the swaying movements of the house" Elizabeth calmly spoke as she tried to make peace with Diane.

"Oh really? Whoops. Sorry captain and Elizabeth – chan" Diane cutely smiled as she twirled one of her pigtails in embarrassment. Sweatdropping Elizabeth turned towards the direction where Diane – sama threw Meliodas – sama at. Only to gasp in surprise when Meliodas – sama, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins splat on what seemed like an invisible barrier.

* * *

"Oww te te te, Diane really did a number on me" Meliodas said as he clutched onto his head, looking down blearily he spotted the house which is in front of him and around the empty air. He knows that what he laying on feels solid but that could only mean –

"Guess the defense rune I laid really did work out ne Meliodas?" asked a familiar voice, stepping out from the door was none other than his good old friend.

"ERI!" Meliodas shouted with glee as he finally saw his long time friend.

"Yo Meliodas! Long time no see" Eris genuinely smiled at my first friend of this world. Snorting, I found it funny how after all this time he still looks the same as the day she first met him. Which was probably mutually thought the same as he just spoke his next words.

"It's nice to see another familiar face after all this time, you haven't changed at all Eri!" commented Meliodas as he moved to a comfortable position on top of my defense barrier dome.

"As nice it is to see you again, why are you here?" questioned Eris as she laid back against the wall next to the open door of her abode, "and also along Diane and three different life signatures across from my field".

"We actually came here to get your help for a mission" said Meliodas as he slid off from the dome and floated down to the ground so that we are just facing across from each other.

"Oh a mission?" Eris hummed as she contemplated as to what kind of mission does the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins would want from her of all people. In her mind however, she actually smiled sinisterly as to what fun mission he has in stored. It has been so long since she got to really stretch her magic pool.

"Yeah to get Ban out of Baste prison" after his statement he just stared at her as she stared back blankly.

"Ban...? In... prison? PFFT-ahahahaha!" guffawed Eris as she crouch down and bang her fists on the ground. "That's a good joke and all Meliodas, but we both know that Ban can't really be sealed in a prison cell even after two minutes" Eris wiped a tear from her eye and calmed her fits only to look up to see Meliodas semi - serious face.

"He really is in prison Eri" Meliodas said bluntly. But the spark returned to his eyes "Also I want to introduce you to one my new companions on this trip to help Ban out and gather the rest of the Sins" explained Meliodas.

As he continued on with his drabble, Eris only focused on the part where Ban really is in prison. Shit. What the hell did he do to get his ass and stayed in prison for? The logical part of her mind says that Ban will be just fine with or without her help. But her heart said - no SCREAMED at her to immediately get there as fast as she can. From what she can gleamed from Meliodas the gist is that the Sins have been named criminals for attempting to overthrow the kingdom of Liones and killing not only several elite Holy Knights but also Grandmaster Zapatras. Which sounds farfetched to her since she knows their characters so well. I mean why would they overthrow the kingdom anyway? Sounds boring. But this is also really messed up. The heroes she journeyed with were betrayed by the kingdom they risked their necks for.

Hot anger flashed through her and a burst of energy spread across the field. A wild aura of purple black flames spread around her form and licked the surroundings without really burning the environment. wHY? Why couldn't they find her for help? Why couldn't she have foresaw this and saved her friends?! It was terrible but looking up to Meliodas calm face. She knew that getting angry or worked up wouldn't help in this current situation. Saddened by her thoughts of her friends who got separated in the aftermath, but... atleast they were alive. Eris quickly released her aura back into nothingness.

Like it or not these new disturbing Holy Knights have taken Ban as a prisoner for five years and who knows what the they could have done to him.

_Sigh_

"Okay Meliodas, let's go get his butt out and grab the others"

* * *

**End Notes: **Hullo readers! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the "To Court a Torch of Light"! Placed down your thoughts, comments, and reactions in the reviews. Mighty Thanks! :3


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting of Old and New Friend

**Authors Note:** Yaaaaaaaa. Glad my fic was given a chance to be read, judging by the amount of views it got after three hours it was posted. Stay tune to more chapters on the Seven Deadly Sins series take with a slice of ReincarnationOC! ENJOOOOOOOY!

**Guest no.1** = Wow! Many thanks for saying that my story has some good potential! m( _ _ )m *bowing. I like that you want each chapter to be as long. Believe me, I am doing my best by not burning myself out in trying to churn out more than three thousand words. So that the chappy is long and enjoyable.

**Guest no. 2** = Thank you as well! I am trying my best to make it as long as I can!

**Hina714** = Domō Arigatou! I shall do my best to make it as interesting as you think it is !

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Nanatsu no Taizai [七つの大罪]/ Seven Deadly Sins characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Previously on TCTTOL:**

_Like it or not these new disturbing Holy Knights have taken Ban as a prisoner for five years and who knows what the they could have done to him._

_Sigh_

_"Okay Meliodas, let's go get his butt out and grab the others"_

* * *

_Mastering Others is Strength_

_Mastering Yourself is True Power_

**\- Lao Tzu**

* * *

"Whaaa – thanks Eri – chan! Knew I could count on you!" Meliodas winked cutely as if she wouldn't even say no in the first place. Well, he ain't wrong in that aspect.

"No problem, Mel" Eris sighed softly and stared good – naturedly at Meliodas who is at this point akin to a brother, her little…. big brother in any case. She reminisced fondly at all the times Mel caused trouble, often she would have to be the one to step in and clean up his mess. No matter how it ends up in a ridiculous situation, cause that is how flawed his common sense was during those times. Sometimes can't read the mood at all. But….. this is all she can do to repay her saviour, when he saved her from being at lowest point in this world. Sadly being from another world and reincarnating isn't what is cracked up to be….

_AHHHHHH! MONSTER!_

_STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILD!_

_GO AWAY!_

_THE LIVING CORPSE MOVES!_

Blinking back from the memories, those dark days were really the worst part of her new life but luckily she has moved on from that part of her life now. Although Eris always feels the echoes of the past. Without the help of Meliodas and his merry bunch she wouldn't know what to do currently. Speaking of now its been some time she can repay back their help especially by focusing on the mission at hand. That is to get Ban out of Baste prison and to gather the rest of the sins to reclaim their honor.

"Great then!" Meliodas said as he broke her out from her reverie. "I will go back and tell the news to my companions! Be right back!" he yelled as he turned away and seemingly vanished infront of her.

Looks like Mel ran back at mach speed from where he was thrown from, Eris looked at her home that has been with her throughout the years. '_Man, just got it back into shape too. Shame'._ Eris brought up her hand and blue glowing magic runes erupted from the center of her palm. Forming into several rings of runes that intersect each other. Faster as the naked eye can see, it compressed into a small circular form and morphed into a purple bead. It had the chinese character of storage [貯蔵] placed in the center. Eris threw it up on top of the house and the effect of the bead exploded into fine purple mist casting down on the surrounding area. The blanket of smoke continued to billow for about two minutes till it revealed that the house vanished, along with the tombstone, a portion of the fields and the watermill.

"Yosh" Eris moved forwards to pick up the magic spell bead from the ground where the house one stood and absorbed it back into her body. '_That takes care of the housing problem then'._ Eris snapped her fingers and the golems appeared waiting on her orders.

"Well guys, it seems like we won't be getting a break any time soon with Mel in action" Eris stated as if it should be sad, or something to lament about, but the golems knew she was always a thrill seeker. Because in actuality her actions belied her words, example was the way she is currently grinning from ear to ear. Excitement radiating off her form, she dismissed her golems with a swipe of her hands, immediately the five standing crumbled away into dust and in the distance she sees what seems like a big lime green four – legged being wearing a ….. after some squinting.. a hat? Huh? Wonder what Meliodas got himself into all this time.

Shaking her head from left to right in exasperation. She closed her eyes and tried to pick up something with her senses. Waiting…. until something pinged in her senses, she opened her eyes and looked across the fields. Something…. or someone for that matter is approaching at her direction in a form of a dust cloud in a fast rate. Undertsanding what is to come she stood her ground in preparation for what's coming – Diane's welcoming that is.

"_OOOOOOOOOOI ~~~_ ERI – CHAN! Long time no – OOPS!" Diane said as she tried to stop her running, taking bits off from the earth creating deep trenches in the soil, she started to skid and thankfully stopped nearly a centimeter away from my face and her shin. Catching her breath, she crouched down to look closer at me and smiled at my figure. Her shadow casting a cool shade on her person from the day's sun.

"Yo~ Diane – chan! Glad to see you up and running about, pun intended" unfazed, Eris looked up to Diane and jovially greeted back in return. As Diane picked her up and placed her on her palm. She talked about her adventures during the past years while she was separated from the rest and while living at the Forest of White Dreams.

Looking from this angle Diane hasn't really changed much either. With her orange jumpsuit, twin pigtails swaying in the wind from her animated story telling, bright brown eyes, one blue glove, and strangely not holding onto her sacred treasure – _Gideon_. The question was on the top her tongue, she was about to ask until she heard a weird noise nearby.

"PUGOHHHH" snorted something suddenly behind her with white stream of mists blowing all over her. Eris calmly stood in place even if her hair got thrown towards her face by the large beast's heavy breathing. Momentarily blinded by her own hair she slowly tucked it back into place and turned around about to ask what – but her eyes widened only to meet two big dark nostrils.

Eh?

"Ohh Hawk Mama, you are the best! You were able to reached Diane in no time at all" remarked Meliodas from on top of the being. As soon as Diane saw Meliodas, she immediately swooned and squealed, thus crushing her to Diane's chest, struggling to get some air into her lungs, She used one of her rune magic special gear four: shrinking (收缩). The moment it was activated Diane didn't realized that her friend disappeared and suddenly grew big with a mysterious blue smoke covering her form one meter away and on the ground.

"Same old Diane" sweatdropped Eris as she fixed up her dress from further creasing from Diane's tight grip and swiftly moved to the side from being stomped on by Diane's fangirling over Mel. Now that's done, She looked up and saw a mysterious figure atop Hawk Mama standing besides her dear old friend. '_Wonder who that person is? Could that be the one Mel is introducing her to?'_

From the looks of it after sharpening her visual sensory, the figure has a shaped of a young lady with silvery light spunned hair and wearing skimpy bar clothing? Quite an odd choice of clothes. As she continued to stare at her, something is tingling at the back of her brain. Almost as if she knew her from somewhere.

'_She looks familiar. Where has she seen her before?'_

* * *

**End Notes: **Hullo readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the "To Court a Torch of Light"! Placed down your thoughts, comments, and reactions in the reviews. Mighty Thanks! :3


End file.
